Figurines
Figurines are small figures that Vic Vector asks you to collect in the task Figuring Figurines in MySims Kingdom. They are all modeled after a particular character that exists in the game, or other games in the MySims series. They are scattered throughout the kingdom and have many different ways of obtaining them. Talk to Vic Vector to show any new figurines you have. Vic Vector, in return, will give you a brief history, description, or thoughts on the figurine you hand him, and then he will drop some essences as well. After reaching King Point Level 5 and receiving the Reward Island, you can place your collected figurines in it. Figurines Alexa Figurine Island: Candypalooza Obtained by: Fishing Ashley Figurine Island: Trevor Island Obtained by: Found in a chest behind the columns and windmill on Stage Right Battle Suit Roland Figurine Island: Rocket Reef Obtained by: Complete all of Dr. F's tasks Beach Party Morcubus Figurine Island: The Royal Academy Obtained by: Weed #4 of a weeding chain Buddy Figurine Island: Cutopia Obtained by: In the shallows to the west of the boat ramp, there is a clam in the water, right against the boat ramp. Pop it open to receive the figurine. Chef Watanabe Figurine Island: Renée's Nature Preserve Obtained by: Fishing Chopper Carl Figurine Island: Spookane (by default, but you can obtain on other islands with a Sarcophagus you placed with your wand) Obtained by: Peek into a Sarcophagus. By default, sarcophagus on Spookane can be found in Goth Boy's Lair. Random chance. Crocodile Shirley Figurine Island: Spookane Obtained by: Fishing in the Swamp Daniel, Lord of Lavender Figurine Island: Trevor Island Obtained by: Fishing DJ Candy: Ace Attorney Figurine Island: The Royal Academy (by default, but you can obtain on other islands with a Podium you placed with your wand) Obtained by: Use the podium to give a speech. The podium on The Royal Academy can be found in Marshall Hall DJ Candy Figurine Island: Candypalooza (by default, but you can obtain on other islands with a DJ Booth you placed with your wand) Obtained by: Drops out of DJ booth randomly while DJing. By default, you DJ at DJ Candy's DJ Booth on Candypalooza, or you can wait and see if the figurine drops while Candy is DJing. Gino Figurine Island: Candypalooza Obtained by: Sapphire drops after finishing task Omigosh HOUSE. Goth Boy Figurine Island: Trevor Island Obtained by: Complete Trevor Verily's additional quests: "Spegula's Return", "The Candy Forest Chase", "Final Spegulification" and "Trailer Troubles" Grandma Ruthie Figurine Island: Cutopia Obtained by: Mining area near Fishing Spot and left of Cutopia Castle Hopper Figurine Island: Cutopia Obtained by: Complete Lord Daniel's additional quests: "Prince of Cuteness" and "The Prettiest Picnic" Jetpack Trevor Island: Trevor Island Obtained by: Weed #4 of a weeding chain King Roland Statue Island: Capital Island Obtained by: On a ledge, in a chest, above you at the Harbor Gate. Requires a staircase to reach. It was the ledge Princess Butter stood on when she told you she stole the gear scroll. Lyndsay Figurine Island: Cutopia Obtained by: Weed #4 of a weeding chain Ninja Gino Figurine Island: The Uncharted Isle Obtained by: Weed #4 of a weeding chain Officer Ewan Figurine Island: Candypalooza Obtained by: Weed #3 of a weeding chain Ol' Gabby Figurine Island: The Royal Academy Obtained by: Weed #3 of a weeding chain Poppy Figurine Island: Cutopia Obtained by: Complete Poppy's additional quests: "Chez Cuteness", "Chez Cuteness Redux" and "Gardening 101" Prom Night Gonk Figurine Island: The Uncharted Isle Obtained by: In a chest in the shallows to the north-east of Skullfinder's Gate Rockstar Leaf Island: Forest of the Elves (by default, but you can obtain on other islands with an Electric Guitar you placed with your wand) Obtained by: Play the guitar on Leaf's Stage, or anywhere else where you may use a guitar. The figurine will drop out of the amp. Random chance. Sheriff Ginny Figurine Island: Forest of the Elves Obtained by: At the right tree trunk on Leaf's Stage, there is a treasure chest that contains this figurine. You must build a staircase or something similar to somehow get it. Siamese Amy & Emily Figurine Island: The Royal Academy Obtained by: Metal detector Sleepy Sophie Figurine Island: The Uncharted Isle Obtained by: Mining T.O.B.O.R F.I.G.U.R.I.N.E Island: Forest of the Elves Obtained by: Proto-Makoto drops after completing task **Error 601***@ Tim Figurine Island: Renée's Nature Preserve Obtained by: Weed #2 of a weeding chain Tuffy Figurine Island: Renée's Nature Preserve Obtained by: metal detector Vic Vector Figurine Island: Cutopia Obtained by: Fishing Violet Figurine Island: Spookane Obtained by: Between some trees around the path between Grandma Ruthie's Factory and the swamp Category:MySims Kingdom Collectibles